Remus's Pup
by NellieZabini4
Summary: It's Christmas and Sirius gets Remus a rather unorthodox present that's rather sweet in its own way. On the night of the full moon, however, the present prompts things that Remus wished would go unsaid and a confession of terrible danger must be made. Slash, wolfstar, pretty fluffy but serious.


**This is a one-shot written for my friend as a somewhat Christmas present. She's a big fan of wolfstar, so I thought that she would like it. **

**WARNING: It is slash with an already defined relationship and does have boys kissing each other and talking about other things. If that is not your cup of tea then I would recomend that you do not read this story. I will not be at all offended if you stop reading right now and if you decide to continue to read then that is not my fault.**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly I still don't own Harry Potter, nor the ****marauders. It's truly saddening.**

**Please Enjoy! **

* * *

**Remus's Pup**

The day of Christmas dawned bright and early with about two feet of snow covering the ground outside. To Sirius the day dawned much too early for his liking. Much, much too early. According to Sirius the day shouldn't start until at least after nine, if not later, especially on the so wonderful day of Christmas. He groaned as the curtains covering his window were pushed open and sunlight streamed in, hitting Sirius across the eyes.

Sirius was about to complain when a warm body slipped into bed with him and strong, gentle arms wrapped around his waist. "Morning." A familiar voice murmured in his ear before soft lips met his.

"Mmm, morning." Sirius murmured softly back, smiling a little as he opened his eyes to look lovingly up at his mate. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Remus answered sweetly, sitting back and brushing Sirius's long hair out of his eyes. "And sorry for waking you so rudely. I just want to spend as much time as possible with you until…you know." He quieted a bit as he got to the end of the sentence, looking down.

Quickly Sirius nodded and wrapped his arms around Remus protectively. "Yeah, I know." He whispered, sitting up and resting his head against Remus's shoulder. "And I'll be there for you, I promise."

"I know you will be." Remus whispered, giving Sirius one last, chaste kiss before squirming out of his arms and getting up. "Now get dressed, it's Saturday and we're going to Hogsmead."

Rolling his eyes, Sirius reluctantly got up and out of bed, cracking his back with a soft groan. "Alright, mother." He muttered.

"I heard that!" Remus scolded from where he was getting dressed across the room and Sirius blushed, hiding his face as the rest of their dorm mates laughed. It was a running joke in Gryffindor that Remus was the only one who could control Sirius and, while it was very much true, Sirius wasn't overly fond of being reminded of his one and only weakness. Then again, he was also the only one who could control Remus after he transformed, but no one else in the school besides Peter and James knew about that.

"Hey, Sirius, get your mother something good for Christmas?" James teased from his bed, nodding over at Remus with a smirk.

"Sod off." Sirius rolled his eyes, throwing a pillow at James. "But yet, I did. Something very good."

"Oh really?" Remus arched an eyebrow and went over to Sirius's bed, folding his arms and leaning against one of the posts. "And what would that be?"

Sirius grinned up at his boyfriend and shook his head. "That, dear mate of mine, is a secret."

Huffing, Remus smacked Sirius lightly upside the head before stalking out of the room. Quickly Sirius grabbed some robes and threw them on, hurrying after the other Gryffindor and following him down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

By that afternoon the couple could be found traversing the snowy streets of Hogsmead, darting in and out of shops to get out of the cold and traveling hand in hand. "Remus?" Sirius asked softly as they left Honeydukes and started to make their way towards the Three Broomsticks for a warm drink.

"Yes, mate?" Remus asked just as softly, looking over at Sirius in concern. "What is it?"

Sirius smiled a bit at Remus's worried expression, leaning up to kiss him. "It's nothing to worry about, love." He reassured him. "It's just…well this is our second Christmas together." He murmured thoughtfully. "As…well, you know, a couple. I…I'm just wondering if you'll be okay tonight."

"Oh." Remus blinked in surprise before looking over at Sirius with a soft smile. "Of course I'll be alright, darling. You'll be with me." He said simply. "and I know it's our second Christmas together… it's been two fantastic years with the bloke I love more than life itself."

Swallowing hard, suddenly choked with emotions, Sirius nodded. "Y-yeah." He blushed a little. "Do you…do you think we would be together even if…even if we weren't mates?"

Remus nodded almost immediately. "Of course, Sirius. You're perfect and brilliant and I would love you whether or not my werewolf form chose you as my mate. The werewolf loving you is one heck of a perk, though." He chuckled, nuzzling Sirius's neck. "Am I in for a treat tonight?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows.

Sirius laughed, leaning up to kiss him. "Maybe." He winked before tugging Remus into The Three Broomsticks with a grin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Both of them remembered it well, the night that Remus chose Sirius to be his mate. It was the night of the full moon, of course, and the group of them—James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus—had gone into the Shrieking Shack for Remus's monthly transformation. Everything had been fine until Remus attacked Sirius, pinning the dog to the floor. It had looked to everyone else like Remus had been about to attack Sirius, but that's not what happened.

Somewhere deep inside of Remus he had this sudden urge to take the huge black dog, to claim him and mark him as his own. Now that had been a crazy night that neither of them would be likely to forget for as long as they both lived. It wasn't until afterwards that they learned what it meant. After hours and hours of searching the library they finally found an explanation of what Remus had felt; the werewolf inside of him had decided that Sirius would make a suitable mate. Ever since Sirius was the only one that Remus would be tame around when he made the change and became a full-bodied werewolf. Sometimes it wasn't even safe for the others to be around him, but Sirius he would never harm.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A couple hours later the pair were heading back up to the castle, arms wrapped around each other's waists. Night was falling and snow had started coming down from the sky and both boys had to agree that nothing looked as beautiful as the castle did on that night.

"We'd better hurry to the Shack." Sirius commented worriedly as he looked up at the sky. "It'll be night soon."

"The cloud cover will hold for a while longer." Remus shook his head with a small smile. "Anyways, I want my present first." He grinned, nudging Sirius. "It's been driving me crazy all afternoon, not knowing what it is."

Sirius snickered, looking over at Remus coyly. "Maybe I should make you wait a bit longer." He threatened lightly.

Remus's eyes widened and he quickly shook his head. "No! Please don't!" he exclaimed, pouting and giving Sirius a pleading look.

"Like I could ever say no to you." Sirius chuckled, nuzzling Remus's neck. "Especially when you pout so cutely like that."

"So you'll give it to me?" Remus asked brightly, the pout vanishing to be replaced by a beaming smile. "Pretty pretty please?!"

Chuckling and shaking his head, Sirius finally nodded. "Alright, I will. But first we have to get to the Shack, okay?"

Reluctantly Remus nodded. "Alright, fine, but don't you have to get my present first?"

Sirius smirked and pulled a small box from his pocket. "I've never let it leave my person." He chuckled, shaking it a little before replacing it in his pocket and taking Remus's elbow, starting to propel him towards the whomping willow. "But first, the Shack."

In fifteen minutes they were leaving the secret passage and entering the front room of the Shrieking Shack, looking around at the soft light filtering through the window from outside. Sirius walked over, looking out and up as the full moon slipped into view from behind the clouds. "Remus?" he asked softly, turning to look at him. The transformation was already starting and Remus was sprawled out on the floor, clawing at his clothes as his body shifted and changed, his jaw elongating and his ears moving to the top of his head. His fingers lengthened and sharp claws pushed out of his fingertips. All over his body fur started to grow until he was covered with a brownish grey fur that looked coarse but which Sirius knew from experience was actually really silky. The last to change was Remus's tail, which pushed out from the base of his spine. At long last he lay on the ground, panting, his eyes closed.

Quietly Sirius took the small box out of his pocket before he shifted, taking the guise of a large black dog. _Remus?_ he growled quietly, approaching the werewolf hesistantly. Although he knew that he would never willingly hurt Sirius, he knew to take caution, just in case something went wrong.

Remus continued to lie there, his chest heaving with every breath. At long last he managed to get onto his feet, stretching out and yawning before he turned to look at Sirius. At first his teeth were bared and a low growl erupted from the werewolf's throat as he padded over to Sirius. The dog stayed stock still as Remus sniffed him suspiciously before the werewolf gave a soft howl and nuzzled Sirius's neck. _Sirius_, Remus growled quietly. _You're still here._

_Of course I'm still here, silly_. Sirius barked. _I told you that I'd stay, I'll always stay with you. _

_My darling mate_. Remus cooed softly, flicking out his tongue to lick at Sirius's muzzle before lying down and pulling the dog with him. _My sweet, darling mate who always stays with me. _

_Nothing could make me leave_. Sirius breathed, resting his head against Remus's neck and huffing softly over his ears. _I love you, Remus, as I always will._

Remus let out a soft sigh, which came out growling. _I'm a monster, Sirius_. He growled quietly. _I'm a monster, how can you love me when I'm like this? I'm not even human._

_Neither am I_. Sirius pointed out, meaning his animagus form. _I'm the grim, perfectly suited for a werewolf's mate, don't you think?_ He asked, burying his face in Remus's fur. _Mmm, your fur is so soft…so warm and cuddly_. He purred.

If Remus could blush he would have, but instead he snuggled more against Sirius's side, hiding his face. _I'm supposed to be vicious and scary, Sirius, not cuddly_. He huffed softly, snuffling against Sirius's fur. _I'm a werewolf, we're supposed to scare you, not make you want to cuddle us or make sweet, passionate love to us_.

Sirius let out a growling laugh, licking Remus's muzzle lovingly before nosing under his neck. _But that's the best thing_, he whined. _Love making is my favorite, especially with you._

_Like you'd do it with anyone else_, Remus huffed. _I'm the only one you should be making love to, mate. Ever. You're mine and mine alone and I expect you to remember that._ He growled, the possessive side of the werewolf coming out.

Letting out another purring snicker, Sirius nodded, shifting a bit so he could pick up the small package for Remus with his mouth. He deposited it in front of Remus before sitting back and looking pleased, his tail flicking behind him happily. _Yes, I'm yours_, he growled quietly, eyes gleaming teasingly. _And this proves it._

Remus arched an eyebrow at Sirius before clawing at the package before it opened. His eyes widened as he observed the contents, carefully pawing them out. _It…what is it?_ He murmured quietly, looking up at Sirius with bright, yellow eyes.

Ducking his head a bit, Sirius whined quietly. _It…it's a dog collar and…and a leash._

_For you?_ Remus asked curiously, his eyes shining at Sirius with an amused light. _So you can be my pet? Kinky._

_Not like that_. Sirius shook his head in embarrassment. _It…it's more of a promise, that I'll never leave you. And…and that I'm yours. I'm your…pup_. He mumbled, pawing the ground nervously. _It-it's word activated to close and open so you can put it on me when you're like this._

_And don't have imposable thumbs_, Remus added with a purring snicker as he picked the collar up with his teeth and managed to get it to rest on Sirius's neck, leaving the leash in the box. He murmured a few words and the clasped closed, securing around Sirius's throat tight enough that it wouldn't fall of but not so tight that it would choke him. Remus studied the collar curiously, purring in content when he noticed the tag that labeled him as "Remus's pup". _Mmm, you'll only wear it around me_, he murmured softly. _Unless of course you want to. It's…really sweet_, he nuzzled Sirius's neck lightly, settling back down next to him. _And you really are my pup, mate…or at least that's what Greyback calls you._

Sirius's ears perked up and looked over at Remus. _Greyback? What does Greyback have to do with anything._

Remus shifted uncomfortably, whining as he covered his face with a large paw. _He…well he threatened you, sort of. Wanted me to join his pack and I refused_.

_Why?_ Sirius asked, tilting his head to the side and nosing at Remus's paw. _They could help protect you._

_They hun_t. Remus snarled softly, fixing Sirius with a look. _They hunt humans, either to feed or to turn them. And he said you wouldn't be able to join us. I refused to join him if I couldn't have you._

_What did he say in response?_ Sirius asked worriedly, his tail twitching in agitation.

_He said that he would take my pup from me_, Remus whined softly. _He said that I wouldn't be able to protect you from him and…and he'd take you for his own…mate._ Remus swallowed hard and moved to cover most of Sirius with his body, as if that alone could protect him from the rage of another werewolf. _He promised to corrupt you._

To Remus's surprise Sirius let out another growling laugh, his muscled body shifting slightly under Remus's. _Like he would be able to. I'm much harder to corrupt than everyone thinks, and there would be no way he could possibly take me as a mate. I'm your mate and I'll never stop being so. Even if he tried I would rip his throat out first with my teeth just to spite him. _

Remus sighed, resting his head on the ground. _I have to protect you…_ he murmured. _I have to. I'd never live with myself if he hurt you, if anyone ever hurt you._

_And you will_. Sirius purred softly, nuzzling Remus again lovingly. _I know that you'll protect me, Remus, and I have full faith and trust in you._

_Thank you, mate_. Remus murmured, closing his eyes for a moment. _I just wish there was a way I could get Greyback off of your scent._

Sirius shrugged a bit. _No way to do that_. He shook his head, making sure that the tag on his collar jangled. _But remember, remember I'm yours. And if ever you forget just remember this,_ he indicated the tag. _I'm Remus's pup, and no one else's._

Remus looked up at the collar and flicked his tongue out to lick Sirius's muzzle one last time. _You really shouldn't have, Sirius._ He murmured. _You don't need to wear it. I feel like I'm keeping you like a real pet._

_But I like it_, Sirius huffed. _And anyways, it was the only thing I should have done. I love you, Remus. To the stars and back._

The werewolf smiled softly at his mate, snuggling against him until they were just a tangle of fur and limbs. _I love you too, pup._

~THE END~


End file.
